Tough decisions leave broken hearts
by kitkat1003
Summary: What would happen if Church and Tex couldn't get into Caboose's head? Really sad. Rated for the swearing, and maybe some OOC. IDK! I also do not own RVB. Enjoy! Also no ships. I sold them all to the british.


Hey guys! Just a sad one-shot. The book I got the idea from is Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. Caboose is Lennie and Church is George. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>Church hated himself right now. He hated Tucker for being a perverted asshole, and he hated Tex for bringing her dumbass AI in the first place. He hated himself the most though, for not being able to protect his newest soldier.<p>

Caboose was stuck with a crazy psychopath AI in his head, and it was all his fault. He didn't notice Caboose's strange behavior, or how Tucker would talk about his "scary voice". He was too busy wallowing in sadness over the loss of Tex to care, and now Caboose had to pay for it. They wanted to jump in his mind and save him, but O'Malley wouldn't let them. He controlled Caboose, and it wasn't fair. So, Church was going to save him, because that's what friends do.

* * *

><p>Caboose stood at the top of the base, looking as innocent as ever, even with his armor on. Church knew differently, though. He knew Caboose wasn't really there, that he was trapped behind walls built by O'Malley. Scared and alone, probably. He kept his breathing even, and kept telling himself it was the right thing to do. He'd gotten the idea from a book, though he couldn't remember the title. Slowly, making not a single noise, he raised the gun up to Caboose's head. His heart was begging him to stop, but his mind was made up. He fired.<p>

And he missed.

'Dammit!' He thought to himself as he backed away. How could he miss? He was only two feet away! He waited for the regulation blue soldier to come barreling at him, gun blazing. Instead he heard a small voice.

"Church?" Caboose pondered quietly. Church finally noticed the gunshot wound in Caboose's stomach, staining his armor red.

Shit.

Caboose made a silent fall backwards onto the ground, with not a single attempt to stop himself from doing so. Forgetting everything, Church ran to Caboose. He'd shot him in the stomach! Now Caboose was going to die painfully because of him! Fuck! "I don't blame you Church," came the soft, innocent tone of Caboose again, pulling Church away from his thoughts. Church couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took of the private's helmet. He saw shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, well, blue eye. His other eye was blood red, and Church guessed it was from O'Malley. Caboose still had that stupid grin on his face. Church took off his own helmet as well, cobalt eyes shining with unshed tears. His black, spiky hair seemed to droop in sadness. "You just wanted to get rid of O'Melly," Caboose continued, mispronouncing the AI's name. Church stared at him in wonder. He knew? "O'Melly wouldn't let me tell you. He was very mean," Church wanted to laugh at that understatement, but laughter seemed stupid now.

"I'm sorry Caboose," He whispered. Caboose smiled wider.

"It's okay Church! You were just trying to save me because we are best friends!" He practically shouted. Blood was pouring out of his mouth as he did so, but he didn't notice or care. Church smiled a bit at that.

"Yeah, Caboose. I'm your best friend," He replied, all sarcasm gone. He truly believed it. Caboose was his best friend, and no one could replace him. "I'd trade everyone in this god-damned canyon if it meant you were okay!" He told him. Caboose grinned some more.

"Thank you Church. That means a lot to me," Caboose whispered. The sun was setting as he said this, actually setting. It had never done that before. "I always wanted to see a sunset here," Caboose said. Church smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Caboose's crimson eye turned sky blue, and his breathing slowed. His eyes closed just a bit, but remained transfixed on the sunset.

"Sunsets are much more fun when you have a friend with you," He said at last. Church nodded. No words were spoken as Caboose breathed slower and slower. Then, the breathing stopped.

Church looked at Caboose's eyes. They were glazed over, and they had lost the innocent shine they once held. They looked dull and vacant compared to the lively glow they'd had. The moon came up for the first time in all eternity, illuminating Church's falling tears.


End file.
